Sasuke dan Puisi?
by Megu Saki
Summary: "Kau tahu Sakura? Buang saja itu. Kau tidak ditakdirkan berpuisi". Memangnya sebagus apa puisinya sampai berani berkata jahat begitu padaku!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Sasuke dan Puisi?"**

 **Story By : Megu Saki**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N : izin iseng pendek di kapalku :')**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _'Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu daripada perasaan bencimu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku rela menggenggam matahari meski itu mustahil jika kau menginginkannya. Dia dan mereka bahkan tidak mendapat secuil pun perhatianku selain dirimu. Seluruh kasih dan satu hati yang aku miliki telah aku putuskan hanya aku punya karena sepenuhnya tercipta buatmu saja.'_

"Kau tahu? Kecoak pun akan mati mual jika membacanya."

Hampir-hampir jantungku lepas dari tempatnya. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke dengan secepat kilat berada dibelakangku dan mengintip tugas puisi yang baru saja aku buat. Kenapa laki-laki hobi sekali mengintip!?

"Berhenti mengejekku! Kau sendiri? Mana karyamu?" Aku memandang kesal laki-laki yang kini memberiku satu sudut senyum sinis. Dia meledek ku?!

"Kau tahu Sakura?" Ia tiba-tiba mendekat padaku dari belakang dan menyamakan posisi kepalanya dengan kepalaku. Sedikit menunduk sembari menunjuk secarik puisi hasil karya susah payahku ini seraya berbisik pelan

"Buang saja itu. Kau tidak ditakdirkan berpuisi."

Muka ku dibuat merah padam antara malu karena hasil karyaku yang jelek ini dibacanya dan kesal karena hampir setiap saat tidak ada perkataan yang baik yang pernah ia utarakan kepadaku.

Bukan kah kita ini kekasih, Sasuke?

Riuh kelas karena tugas mendadak yang diberikan Kakashi sensei pun terasa senyap buat ku. Karena dengan entengnya sasuke berjalan melewati ku dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula yaitu diseberang dua meja dari meja ku. Benar-benar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Terserah apa yang ingin dia katakan. Tetapi mengejek karya orang dan mengatakan aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk menulis puisi benar-benar keji. Kenapa mulutnya sampah sekali sih?! Aku jadi menyayangkan ketampanannya. Meski pun begitu, aku bisa apa? Aku bahkan gadis yang terkenal sejak dahulu mengejar-ngejar perhatian dan cinta kasih Sasuke. Bahkan aku rela perang dingin dengan sahabatku sendiri hanya demi seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Bukan orang lain. KARYA KEKASIHNYA LOH!

Kekasih, ya? Apa benar kami sepasang kekasih? Bergandengan tangan saja aku bisa menghitungnya dengan jari. Hubungan yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu tahun, bahkan seperti belum berjalan sama sekali. Tahun itu, aku baru akan masuk ke SMA Sunagakure. Tetapi, melihat Sasuke tetap berada di Akademi Konoha ini, membuatku terus mencoba bertahan hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk ke SMA Konoha juga meski bosan rasanya melihat kepala orang yang itu itu saja sejak Sekolah Dasar.

Sebegitu kah cintanya aku pada Sasuke?

Ya.. memang sebegitu.

Jadi..

"Sebagaimana kah cintamu pada ku, Sasuke?" Aku bergumam kecil dan sedikit menggigit bibirku.

Rasanya, kesal.

Rasanya tidak mau mengakui. Tapi, kenyataannya..

"Hanya aku yang mencintaimu."

* * *

Aku menegakkan kepalaku cepat ketika Kakashi sensei menyebut nama siswa kelas ini satu persatu. Apa apaan ini? Bukankah tugasnya hanya membuat puisi? Kenapa harus..

"Hei, Naruto! Serius sedikit dengan puisimu!" Aku mematung seperti batu melihat Naruto yang diperintahkan membaca puisi yang ia tulis. Bait perbait ia ucapkan dengan begitu dramatis dan mengundang gelak tawa seisi kelas.

"Perutku yang lapar.. teramat tak tertahan.. namun, Paman.. Ramen Ichiraku membelai belai lambung miskinku dengan kasih sayang dan kuah kental~"

Aku langsung memandang bengis ke arah Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini? Puisi Naruto bahkan lebih parah dari punyaku. Lalu mengapa ia disana malah kelihatan terhibur sekali?! Apa-apaan sih? Dia bahkan memberikan Naruto sebuah tos kecil. Bukan kah seharusnya ia akan jijik dan memaki Naruto ditengah-tengah pembacaan puisinya yang.. ayolah, aku bukan tidak menghargai.

Tapi itu konyol.

Dia lebih mengapresiasi temannya daripada kekasihnya?!

Dasar homo!

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan kelas. Berharap cemas guru urakan dan sering terlambat seperti Kakashi sensei tidak menyebutkan namaku dalam pelafalannya menunjuk satu persatu orang maju ke depan demi membaca hasil tulisannya.

Tolong lah.. aku tidak ingin dapat caci maki dan kalimat memotong Sasuke ditengah-tengah pembacaan puisiku.

Atau godaan-godaan dari mulut kaleng Naruto.

Sekali lagi, jantungku hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya.

Kakashi sensei memanggil kembali satu nama untuk maju ke depan dan membacakan hasil tulisannya.

Aku sedikit tertegun dan menatap bodoh ke depan karena Kakashi sensei menunjuk tepat ke arah Sasuke dan lantas menyuruhnya lekas maju ke depan membacakan tugasnya.

Aku melihatnya, Sasuke bangkit dengan malas dan berjalan sok keren seperti biasanya. Tidak sih, dia mau bagaimana pun memang keren. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku kesal padanya.

Memangnya, sebagus apa puisinya sampai berani mengatakan hal jahat padaku seperti tadi itu?

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela di sampingku. Biar saja. Biar dia lihat aku juga bisa tidak memedulikannya bahkan saat semua orang kini menatapnya serius dan menunggu momen langka seperti ini. Sasuke dan puisi? Yang benar saja.

Suatu keanehan yang terasa tidak nyata.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat baca anak nakal! Masih ada dua puluh empat siswa yang belum ku sebut."

Aku mendengar suara Kakashi sensei yang mulai mengeluh menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang entah masih melakukan atau memikirkan apa disana sampai belum juga memulai puisinya. Dasar. Ku kira kau jago bisa sampai berkata demikian padaku.

Kemudian, suara berat Sasuke membawa bait tulisan itu dalam nada datarnya.

 _"Kamu langit saat musim semi, aku adalah mendungmu._

 _Kamu adalah lari ketika aku adalah menunggu._

 _Sejak fajar merayu hingga petang merajuk._

 _Bening emeraldmu menatap sendu._

 _Meluluhkan langit mendung._

 _Aku adalah mendungmu._

 _Kau ditakdirkan untukku. Bukan untuk berpuisi."_

Aku tersedak nafasku sendiri ketika bait terakhir Sasuke yang -sumpah- tidak nyambung sekali menggema di telingaku.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kelas. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang hangat di wajahku.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga satu kelas menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah selesai membaca puisi karangannya. Di depan kelas. Seorang Sasuke. Berpuisi.

Kemudian riuh tepuk tangan dari kubu laki-laki yang kemudian berpelukan haru tanda selebrasi dari sebuah sejarah baru yang tercipta di hadapan mereka dan teriakan gemas para siswi di kelas bak kesurupan masal membuatku kembali bernafas setelah sekian detik rasanya tercekat hingga aku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya menghirup oksigen.

Kakashi sensei memberikan tepuk tangan sambil berdiri pertanda bangga dengan pemberian tugasnya yang tidak nyambung sekali sebagai guru biologi. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata haru karena membuat Sasuke menjadi seorang yang begitu manis dan romantis.

Ini hampir lebih-lebih daripada perayaan Jepang yang masuk Piala Dunia.

Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapku dengan seringaian khas nya yang kini ditambah sebelah alisnya yang ia naikkan.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada. Kemudian keduanya meraih wajahku sendiri. Hangat. Wajahku, merah. Darahku berdesir begitu cepat.

Mengapa Sasuke selalu begini.

Mengapa ia bisa begini.

Semingguan bisa membuatku kesal. Tetapi, hanya butuh satu bait puisi untuk membuatku..

"Aku selalu suka langit mendung"

.

.

 _Fin._


End file.
